Soulmates and secrets
by Prettylittleobsession
Summary: Aria and Ezra are just two innocent people, hopelessly in love. Can these two people overcome the problems they are faced with? and truly become happy. This is just another story of two people thrown together by the most interesting of situations.
1. Chance Encounters

Chapter 1- Chance encounters

Prologue

One place, one moment in time, two people that's all it takes. That's all it takes to start something beautiful, and that's exactly what happened labour day weekend at a bar called Snookers. A brunette beauty and a handsome brown eyed man, forced together by connections beyond their wildest dreams, this is the story of their relationship and the problems love can truly overcome.

"You alright down there?" He asked curiously, as he looked into her eyes for the first time, immediately feeling that's where he wanted to stay.

"I'm abit jet lagged, I just got back from Europe" she stated, a small smile tugging on her lips as she glimpsed at his curly hair and slightly blushed cheeks.

"Where in Europe?" He replied, interested in wanting to know this mysterious girl on a deeper level.

"Iceland" she quickly replied with her soft pink smile.

"I spent some time in Reykjavik, before I went to Amsterdam it's a great city".

"So do you go to hollis" she questioned, their conversation flowing freely like they have known each other all their life.

"Just graduated I'm gonna start my first teaching job" he smirked with that boyish smile which could melt your heart in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah I think I'd like to teach" she smiled back at him, not taking her love filled eyes off him through the entire conversation.

(Happiness by the fray starts to play)

"God I love this song" she whispered staring straight ahead as she took all the lyrics in, knowing that it had so much meaning at that exact moment, knowing it would be their song for as long as she could make it.

"B26" he stated. Obviously knowing the number of the song because he had been in fact the one who put it on, in the first place. Like it was destiny that Aria Montgomery walked into that bar that day.

"What's your major" he asked, as he sat beside her trying his hardest not to take her in his arms, right there and then.

"I'm leaning towards English" she giggled, that beautiful laugh filling the room with happiness and immediately making it a brighter more safer world.

"That's what I'm teaching" he stated, that smile never leaving his lips even when he went to take a sip from his drink.

"Well I write too, but so far it's mostly personal just for me" she nervously whispered, her voice full of worry as she hoped he wouldn't think of her as some nerdy bookworm, and immediately lose interest in her.

"I'm impressed" he simply stated, due to his loss of word because of how perfect this girl was, sitting right in front of him. He knew that fate was on his side that day, and he would be thankful for it for the rest of his life.

"Why" she politely asks him, her hand moving slower towards his muscular and perfect body.

"Well I tried writing I didn't get very far, your lucky if your writing for yourself. It's pure passion, maybe you would let me read some of yours." He questioned her, based on the well built common ground they shared and just how much they got on. Not just on the level of strangers, but he knew there was a possibility that she could be his soulmate and this whole scenario was just destiny.

"Yeah you'd really want too?" she asked intrigued, no one usually took any effort in sharing her love for writing not her parents or her brother. She knew there was something different about this man, she just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

"Yeah your smart, well travelled great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you" he poured his heart and soul into this sentence, in one last attempt to capture this girls heart. He knew he couldn't just let her go, in the chance that he would lose everything he ever wanted in that one moment.

"Yeah I'd like to know more about you too, starting with your name" she asked with a childish but cute smirk.

"Ezra, Ezra Fitz" he simply quoted with the tip of his tongue.

"Nice to meet you Ezra, I'm Aria, Aria Montgomery". And with those last words she knew that her life will change forever, and it will most certainly be for better or for worse.


	2. It's Only Just The Beginning

It's Only Just The Beginning

Aria POV-

Aria stood In her full length mirror in her room and prepared herself for her first day back at rosewood high since Iceland. Examining her chipped black nail polish, and teasing the bottom of her ringlets into a perfect position. Eventually after ten outfits and three different hair styles, she collected her bag and books and was out the door on her way to start her new life.

The town still looked exactly the same as it did a year ago, but she knew everything wasn't the same after the devastation of Alison the realisation of her dads infidelity, Rosewood was the last place she wanted to be right now.

Aria montgomery walked into school for the first time since, one of her best friends, Alison DiLaurentes, went missing the previous summer during a sleepover with her past best friends, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields.

She sighed as she walked over to her new locker, as someone tapped her on her shoulder. She would recognise that blonde hair and sunglasses from anywhere it was her old friend Hanna Marin.

Hanna marin, was always thar girl who beneath all those expensive clothes and snarky remarks, is a size two with size twelve insecurities. She told me that after losing a whole lot of weight last summer, she claims the Rosewood throne and is officialy one of the prettiest and most popular girls at school. But even with her flawless skin, long curled blonde hair and perfect body, Aria cant help but think Hanna's still living in Alison's shadow. She couldn't believe how much she had changed, she was no longer that girl people referred to as Hefty Hanna, she was the it girl around town with her Chanel glasses and perfectly coloured hair.

"So what took you so long to move back Montgomery, we missed you". Hanna shrieked

And before Aria had chance to reply, Emily and Spencer came skipping round the corner, holding hands... this was weird Aria thought she knew Emily always questioned her sexuality but not Spencer it just wasn't in her nature.

However apart from the obvious that those two were now involved in her opinion Spencer and Emily hadn't changed that much.

Spencer was that girl who had killer grades, head-turning looks, fierce athleticism, a privileged upbringing, the thing Aria loved most about Spencer was, she may be an overachiever who always pushes herself for excellence, but Spencer was never one to look down on others, or forget her loyalty to her friends. She was the kind of friend that will have your back whatever the situation.

Emily was that amazing swimmer who constantly works non-stop to be her best, and when she's not busy perfecting her stroke or keeping up with her schoolwork, Emily was always trying to come to terms with her sexuality. Overall Aria thought of her as that casual girl who preferred t-shirts to couture outfits.

The girls reconnected for the next ten minutes, talking about gossip from the last year in Rosewood and Iceland including the story of how Spencer had developed feelings for Emily during their holiday to London last year, and wooed her over secret dates to different sights and gifts that showed just how much she loved her.

When the bell rang, Aria opened her locker and threw her second, third, and fourth period stuff in there. And headed off to English.

She took her seat, of course Spencer was up front and Emily and Hanna were sat next to Mona in the back corner

Suddenly she heard the door close and as she turned away from the girls her eyes met with the last pair she had ever expected to see, his eyes scanned the room and paused slightly as they landed on Aria. She could feel her stomach fall and a slight red blush appear on her cheeks.

Ezra's POV-

Saying he was nervous about his first day as a teacher was a understatement. He walked through the halls until he found the teachers lounge, where he carefully took a seat next to the principal and a couple of other teachers.

Next thing he knew a youngish woman politely questioned him, with a very delicate and caring voice. " I've never seen you around here, I'm Ella, Ella Montgomery". Ezra paused for a moment wondering where he had heard that name before, used in a similiar tone of voice and phrase of wording, but casually pushed it to the back of his mind as he held his hand out to his new colleague.

"I'm the new English AP teacher. Ezra Fitz." "Nice to meet you Ella" Ezra said with a slight smile on his lips.

A few minutes later after swapping knowledge about the school and their classes, the bell rang. He looked up at the bell and said apologetically "got to go, nice to meet you though Ella".

After what seemed like thousands of hallways and multiple doors he found himself outside his new classroom, he could already hear kids inside so he knew he was probably late. He opened the door gently and after he closed the door behind him he started to look around at the students with a smile, until his gaze fell on a unexpected face, he would recognise them big brown eyes from a mile away.

"Holy Crap".

Aria POV-

That one lesson seemed to last forever, as the rest of the kids packed up their bags and left the room I snuck behind Hanna's weirdly oversized Gucci handbag trying to avoid the eyesight of Mr Fitz. But me being the most unluckiest person in the world I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear after this chance encounter.

"Miss montgomery can you stay behind a second"

"You told me you went to hollis" Ezra stated, with slight anger and disappointment in his tone.

"No I said I was thinking about majoring in English and that's true" Aria whispered kind of like you would whisper to a cornered animal.

"Look I think you are amazing aria, when I first met you I thought who is this girl" Ezra sighed, his eyes staring at me with such loss and hurt.

"I'm still that girl, nothing's changed"

"Yes, yes it has I'm your teacher" Ezra whispered, gently tapping his fingers on the side of his desk.

"I know it's not just me, you feel like this is right for us too" I tried to make him believe with all the love and passion I could give at that moment but as I placed my hand on his, the last thing I ever wanted to happen did... Ezra rejected me.

"No it's not.. We just can't" Ezra got up and stormed out the door.

But unknown to us this wasn't the end, it was just the beginning to a wonderful story full of promises, love and care.


End file.
